Queen Snowfall
Queen Snowfall is the current IceWing queen who appeared in Winter Turning ''and ''Darkness of Dragons. She is the cousin of Ex-Prince Winter, Princess Icicle, and Prince Hailstorm, the niece of Prince Narwhal and is Queen Glacier's daughter. Personality Snowfall is noted by Winter to be sarcastic, condescending, and smug. Snowfall is jealous of anyone else who is higher than her in the IceWing rankings. Winter says she is "abundantly blessed with mean smugness" and finds her very annoying, disliking her much. She appears to be slightly more mature in Darkness of Dragons. She was furious when Glacier died and swore vengeance and wanted war with the NightWings. After the Jade Mountain Battle, she wanted to isolate and close off the Kingdom, but reconsiders after tons of letters come pouring in asking to attend the academy at Jade Mountain. Biography Winter Turning While Winter scans the rankings of the IceWings in the First Circle, he notices that Snowfall has moved to the top position on the dragonet side (first place in the First Circle), in front of Lynx, who was in second place. When Winter is moved to take her spot, she shoots him a nasty glare that says that she hates someone else being in first place. When the IceWing dragonets are dismissed, Snowfall stays to congratulate him sarcastically and to stare at the rankings, along with Hailstorm, "as if she could reshape them with the sheer force of her eyeballs," clearly meaning that she was upset about the new rankings. Darkness of Dragons When Darkstalker enchants a scroll to tell the news of the IceWings, it was revealed that Queen Glacier is dead, and Snowfall has become the new queen, and she brings the entire IceWing army to Jade Mountain to fight the newly super-powered NightWings. Snowfall, Hailstorm, and Narwhal are shown demanding the Jade Mountain staff to tell them where Darkstalker is, which they didn't know. Winter shows up and she is shocked, looking at Hailstorm as if expecting him to disappear, then demanding to know how Winter is alive. Winter exclaims that it's not important and begins helping his friends attempt to convince her not to fight the NightWings. Before she can consider, NightWing scouts with gifts of speed appear and begin attacking, throwing the discussion away and officially beginning the battle. Narwhal is killed while blocking the NightWings from her, but Snowfall keeps relatively calm throughout the battle and launches frostbreath attacks of her own. She was later teleported back to the Ice Kingdom along with the other IceWings, due to Anemone's spell. In the epilogue, it is mentioned that Snowfall wanted to close the borders and isolate the Ice Kingdom but reconsiders this after tons of letters from her own tribe requesting to attend Jade Mountain Academy. Family Tree Quotes "Dear me, that means it’ll be brother against brother, won’t it? Tsk, tsk. What a conundrum for poor Hailstorm." "There's not quite enough distance between our numbers for you to be giving me orders." "Oh, how funny, I would have thought you'd want him to." "I'm sure I won't be the only dragon who wants to ask Hailstorm about the Diamond Trial. Are you considering it, Hailstorm dear? With only twelve days until you're seven, I certainly hope so. " "You're ''dead. ''You totally ''died." - To Winter "''That's quite simple. All you have to do is tell us where he is." - To The Dragonets of Destiny "WHAT?" - When she hears that the NightWing army is coming. "We're not going anywhere. We're ready to fight them!" - To The Dragonets of Destiny about the NightWings. "Our whole tribe nearly died and it would have been your fault." - To The Dragonets of Destiny Trivia * Snowfall is Queen Glacier's only named daughter. * She appears to have a similar personality to Snowfox in Darkstalker (Legends). * She is currently the youngest queen in Pyrrhia. In Winter Turning,'' ''she is close to turning seven; she may have turned seven in the gap between that and the conclusion to ''Darkness of Dragons, ''which still makes her younger than Glory. * She has at least one unnamed sister who may try for the throne. * She is the fourth known queen to ascend to the throne without killing the previous queen, along with Queen Pearl, Queen Glory, and Queen Thorn. * She is also the third known dragon to become queen of their tribe at a young age, the first two being Queen Pearl and Queen Glory, respectively. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Shift in IceWing form.jpg Thethree.png|Snowfall is center, by Sahel IceWing Drawing.jpg|IceWing drawing by QuTsunami125 IceWing - Snowfall.png|Snowfall by HappyFalconQueen RealSnowfall.jpeg|Example of a actual snowfall Queen Snowfall.png|Snowfall by Deathseerthenightwing1 Screen Shot 2018-12-24 at 5.24.20 pm.png|A reference of snowfall SnowfallTemplate.png|SnowfallTemplate de:Queen Snowfall fr:Avalanche Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:WT Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Antagonists